A collection of failures
by Agent-Shinju
Summary: Tony, Bruce, la carretera, alcohol, la mañana siguiente. Pero Tony tiene la cabeza en otro sitio... Worst summary of the year! xDD Tony!centric y casi Tony/Steve con ese Tony/Bruce tan necesario. Rated M por si acaso. xD


**Fandom:** The Avengers (film) | **Pairing:** Tony

**Disclaimer:** nada me pertenece

**********Words:** 1282 |******Rating:** M

******Spoilers:** none

* * *

No está seguro de cómo ha llegado hasta allí.

Tiene claro el camino; la carretera, su coche, el doctor Banner en el asiento del copiloto de su descapotable y demasiadas conversaciones inteligentes mezcladas con bromas matemáticas y comentarios más propios de universitarios con las hormonas en plena explosión que de adultos con tales carreras a sus espaldas.

Clásicos del rock, Pink Floyd y un tema de los Clash cada dos kilómetros. Bajos, muchos bajos, y guitarras que le hacían cerrar los ojos y olvidar el volante el tiempo suficiente para preocupar al doctor.

Recuerda haberse detenido en algún bar de carretera, a comer, tal vez, y de haber tomado un par de copas que jamás le habían desorientado tanto. Recuerda a la rubia de la mesa del fondo. Su vestido azul, ceñido, tan fuera de lugar como sus zapatos y el bolso de marca que descansaba junto a su taza de café siempre vacía. Pero también recuerda la sonrisa de Bruce, tímida, contenida, como si luchase contra algo que no debería dejar salir... Como de costumbre, ¿no?

Recuerda camaradería y dar, tal vez, un paso más.

Pero no recuerda el motel. Bien. Recuerda cientos de moteles. Recuerda la incómoda sensación de despertar en una cama que podría contar tantas historias como las paredes de los baños de las discotecas de moda, el ambiente cargado por las ventanas cerradas durante horas que ha olvidado y el vapor saliendo de la ducha junto al sonido del agua chocando contra cerámica y azulejos. Recuerda el dolor de cabeza, las náuseas al tratar de fijar la vista en algún punto y lo jodidamente difícil que es levantarse cuando todo el cuerpo te pesa como si llevases una armadura de millones de dólares encima.

Recuerda el instante de vergüenza al unir esta pieza con aquella, con las sábanas deshechas enredadas en sus tobillos y los calcetines colgados de la lámpara del fondo.

De hecho, la vergüenza no la recuerda tan bien como debería.

Sonríe, como si sonriese para sí mismo, casi como si tratase de seducirse, y la punzada de dolor en sus sienes le recuerda también que podría no ser tan estúpido las veinticuatro horas del día, que a veces podría quererse un poco menos, como mínimo durante el tiempo suficiente para pensar antes de actuar una vez al año y no tener que hacerlo después, cuando el taladro infernal instalado en su cabeza no le daría tregua.

Claro que no puede olvidar el hecho de que es Tony Stark, y Tony Stark no puede evitar ser Tony Stark.

El agua deja de correr en algún momento y siente que el mundo amenaza con echarse sobre su cuerpo desnudo. El frío se cuela en sus huesos y sus dedos rozan lo que parece su teléfono móvil en algún lugar sobre el colchón. Sus ojos se resienten cuando lleva la pantalla hasta ellos. Son las doce y diecisiete y hay un mensaje sin leer.

Suspira y realmente no se sorprende por cuanto le cuesta dejar salir todo ese aire de sus pulmones. Es de Rogers. _"¿Lo dices en serio, Tony?"_, lee. No tiene ni idea. Pero la imagen de Steve pasando al menos veinte minutos escribiendo y enviando ese mensaje da vueltas en su cabeza y dibuja una sonrisa en su rostro que no está dispuesto a ver reflejada en ningún espejo. La brillante pantalla es suficiente.

- ¿Qué habré hecho? - murmura, tecleando deprisa, casi inconscientemente, sin darse cuenta de que las palabras están realmente saliendo de sus cuerdas vocales.

Pero alguien se aclara la garganta en un punto de la habitación y no está seguro de si quiere rezar porque la voz de la joven del vestido azul no fuese tan femenina como sus piernas. Es un hombre. Es Bruce Banner, el doctor, Hulk, su compañero de viaje con una toalla rodeando su cintura y la mirada más perdida que jamás ha visto juzgando y calculando y buscando una razón, o una excusa, o una coartada imposible. Pero nada acude a su brillante mente.

- ¿Qué...? ¿Qué significa, Tony? Para ti... me refiero. ¿Qué ha... sido... esto?

- Demasiado temprano para significados, Banner.

Ríe. Tony ríe, porque Tony siempre ríe.

Bruce se mueve por la habitación, recogiendo su ropa, olvidándose del decoro que siempre tiene presente y haciendo desaparecer la toalla. Poniéndose los calcetines, los calzoncillos tan despacio que Tony podría asegurar que lo está haciendo a propósito si no se tratase de Banner, dando vueltas en busca de su camisa, rescatando sus pantalones de un rincón bajo la cama... Mientras él lo observa sin esforzarse tanto en recordar como debería.

- Tal vez debería coger el primer avión de vuelta a Calcuta.

Y lo primero que cruza la mente de Tony es reírse, pero esta vez se calla. Mira de nuevo la pantalla de su móvil. Son las doce y veinticuatro y apenas tiene batería. Recuerda perfectamente haberla cargado en el coche antes de parar en el bar.

- Esto no es para mí - murmura Banner, casi para sí, todavía buscando sus zapatos -, no, no lo es, si lo sé, nunca lo ha sido...

Tony apenas lo ve entrar de nuevo en el baño porque sus ojos están clavados en la bandeja de mensajes enviados de su móvil. Steve Rogers es el destinatario de una larga lista.

_To: Capi [11:38]_

No. Vas a tener qu...

_To: Capi [11:34]_

Tengo una idea pa...

_To: Capi [11:22]_

Sabes que yo no s...

Podría pasarse una hora leyéndolos y no llegaría al primero. Y ya no sabe si eso es algo bueno o lo peor que podría haberle pasado, porque quien sale del baño de la habitación del motel donde probablemente acaba de tener horas de sexo lo suficientemente sucio como para sonrojar a Bruce Banner cada vez que se acerca a la cama, no es Steve.

Se cubre el rostro con ambas manos y deja que la oscuridad se haga cargo durante unos instantes.

- Tony...

- ¿Puedes esperar sólo dos minutos? Casi he conseguido despertarme.

- En realidad no. No debería... La pantalla de tu móvil parpadea. Deberías responder.

- Es sólo otro mensaje.

El amago de sonrisa que ensombrece los labios de Bruce pasa desapercibido para Tony, todavía oculto en su pequeña oscuridad.

- Pero _él _se pone nervioso si tardas más de diez minutos, ¿no?

La puerta se cierra y Tony por fin se incorpora. La habitación está vacía, a excepción de su ropa tirada de la misma forma que la de Bruce lo había estado antes, la luz intensa de los mediodías de la costa oeste atraviesa las cortinas y su dolor de cabeza tan sólo aumenta al fijar la vista en el paisaje que acompaña al cuerpo del doctor, probablemente rumbo al bar de carretera donde toda esa locura intermitente ha comenzado. Tony apenas recuerda nada, puede imaginar las piezas y montarlas en el orden más lógico, pero no quiere hacerlo.

Se levanta y camina con dificultad hasta la ducha. Todo el cuerpo le duele como si hubiese vuelto a participar en una guerra. La cabeza le da vueltas, las ideas se amontonan, las posibilidades se le escapan y los motivos, como siempre, se niegan a tener sentido. Porque, Bruce Banner, esa bestia a la que ha visto destrozar con sus manos desnudas, se ha visto reducido a su lista de víctimas de una noche._ ¿No?_

Cuando vuelve a la habitación, su móvil sigue sobre la cama, parpadeando débilmente, tan al alcance de su mano que no puede negarse a centrar toda su atención en él.

- Veamos qué quiere mi Capitán - sonríe y, durante un instante, intenta sentirse mal otra vez.

_"Estoy a menos de setenta kilómetros"._


End file.
